Smiles
by Darling Summers
Summary: It was a single smile that captured his heart. Not who you think it is! But please read and review anyway!


**A/N: **I can't help but like the character of Omar. Before you start flaming this oneshot (flames will be deleted), and throwing virtual rotten tomatoes and pointy objects at me, know that I am ConniexCol all the way! I just feel sympathy for Omar, and think that he's a really cool character. NOT that he and Connie should be together. Dedicated to Angelmail; a really talented writer and a really nice reviewer! Also to my science teacher for giving us internet research, and enabling me to post this, lol!

**Smiles**

"Ahmed, please go away," Omar sighed as his brother gestured towards the colossal lion that was waiting for them, Simon already sitting on its back. Their honorary brother Liam was propped up in front of Rat on Icefen the frost wolf, bouncing up and down like a pogo-stick with excitement at the prospect of a ride.

"Could you take care of Liam by yourself? I'm not really in the mood at the moment, and I don't think that Rex will carry three. I might go later." He smiled half-heartedly to try and make his act more convincing. Ahmed shrugged and vaulted nimbly onto the Nemean lion's back, leaving Omar in welcome peace.

He looked into the distance where two Pegasi were circling in the fading light, Skylark's grey coat and the luminescent, shimmering coat of a silver Pegasus still visible in the falling darkness. He turned away from the happy scene, heartbroken in knowing that he had done the right thing.

He remembered clearly the first time that he had seen Connie, at Liam's eighth birthday party only a few months ago. Connie had taken a while to relax at the party, and he had eventually built up the courage to speak to her, entranced by the ghost of a smile that flickered on her lips as she was lost in her own thoughts. Back then, he had thought that he still stood a chance, before he knew what had put that smile on her face. He recalled the conversation they had had as clearly as if it had happened yesterday.

"Hello, you must be Connie. I'm Omar Khalid, My mum is Liam's mentor. I've heard a lot about you from Liam; is it true that you rescued him from the fire on the moor when he was on holidays?" Omar smiled at her hopefully, entreating her to answer while hoping to catch another glimpse of the smile he had seen earlier.

"I can't really imagine Liam phrasing it quite like that," she laughed, glancing at the small boy behind her who was happily playing with a lighter, under the close supervision and watchful eye of Mrs. Khalid. Omar shook his head regretfully.

"I'm afraid I interpreted my own meaning from it," he grinned, "but it was still a really brave thing to do." Connie blushed under the attentions of this almost complete stranger, her black hair falling over her face like a raven's wing.

"It was mostly Argand who did the rescuing. Neither of us would be alive right now if it wasn't for her." Omar noticed how her mismatched eyes lit up at mention of the golden dragon, and he pressed for more information.

"Is she your companion? Or do universals have companions?" Connie paled; unsure of whether he was only talking to her because of her gift. He hurriedly tried to undo his mistake.

"My own companion Breeze will be contributing to the entertainment later on. I'll introduce you to her afterwards, if you'd like." She nodded, pleased.

"I'd like that. I've never encountered a sylph before. What's it like?"

"You're a universal; I'll let you find out for yourself."

He had never gotten a chance to introduce her to Breeze; their later, second conversation was cut off by "Happy Birthday" being sung, coincidentally enough, by Col's father. Would things have turned out differently if they had not been interrupted? He knew that he should not dwell on the past; it would not change anything. Reasoning with himself that it was all right to dwell on the past if he did not actually want to change anything, he continued to muse over his memories.

He had known that he should step away the moment Connie and Col walked out of the smoldering refinery building, hand in hand. He could not stop himself from giving her a single hug, just to silence the unease that had built up with every minute that he knew Connie was in danger. He should not concern himself with her any more; Col was there to look after her if she was in trouble, as he had doubtless done many times before. ut yet… he could not help wanting her happiness. He knew that, as he watched the pegasi land on the stretch of grass, that she would not find this happiness with him. He could tell, as the silver winged horse reverted to a human form, that he could never share her secrets the way that Col did, despite the one secret that she had told him, possibly without even realizing. Connie shared everything with Col, her best friend. Not just the many skills of a universal, but the many unique talents that she alone possessed. He understood, as she gratefully accepted the hand offered to her by the rider of the other Pegasus with a bright, contented smile, that they were not meant to be together.

He thought back to the events of less than an hour before; he had, without meaning to, and against the decision that he had already made, tried to stop their imminent meeting. But it was like trying to force two magnets that were less than a centimetre away from each other to stay apart; utterly impossible. It was that, and not trying to hold up an impression of feigned politeness, that made him let Connie go. Before she had left, he had whispered one thing in her ear.

"Know that I'm always here if you ever change your mind." He knew in that instant that she never would; her face lit up, channeling all her energy into a single smile when she saw Col approaching. It was a full, glorious version of the smile that had captured his heart. That smile would never be for him.

A completely different smile was now being directed towards him, as Connie asked him if he would like to go back inside with them. Purely platonic. He accepted, keeping up his outward façade, acknowledging her offer of friendship. But it was not the smile that would forever be imprinted on his memory.


End file.
